Hell
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: A Sonic/Prototype crossover. The world has changed, Tails died one day, but now he's back. Only he knows of the parasite inside of him, and only he can truly save the world from damnation, for that all other heroes are dead and turned to ash. Mature content inside.
1. Planting the Seeds

**Aloha viewer! Tailstheassassin25 here and I'm bringing you a story so badass, it's just badass. And this is a hopefully long story that I could only find a single name for: Hell. This story will have serious swearing, gruesome moments and an OC that just loves being covered in his victim's blood. If you don't like these things, turn away, if not, welcome.**

AN: Before I forget, this is a Prototype/Sonic crossover. And I bloody forgot what that symbiote thing Alex Mercer and James Heller has, is it Phoenix or something?

**Chapter one: Planting The Seeds**

_Exactly eight years and one month into the future…_

Sonic walked a lonely trail as the past eight years of his life has taken the toll on his life; Amy used him and betrayed him, Tails died, saving the world. His original cobalt blue was now a pale blue and his green eyes lost the spark that created him. He was broken, thrown against the stones of life and fate. As he continued to walk, he saw a statue of Tails with a large symbiotic blade coming out of his right arm and a large symbiotic claw coming out of the other. On the statue, there was a plaque that said a single quote:

_"When all of our heroes became broken, only one saved us from damnation."_

The quote itself brought Sonic to tears; the pain became unbearable as it felt like it was choking him. He reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a pistol. He checked the clip to show that there was only one in the clip. He popped the clip back in as he put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, with his thumb resting on the trigger. He flipped the safety off as he began to say his goodbyes.

What events could have happened to drive the Blue Blur to suicide? Let me show you.

"_**I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad." –Two Down**_

_**Tailstheassassin25 presents…**_

_**Along with various themes and music…**_

_**Hell**_

_Eight years and one month, present time…_

Tails worked in his workshop as he finished polishing the new Tornado model. He sighed happily as he sat down on a chair to rest his legs from all his standing up. He could blow the rest of the day off if he wished, according to GUN, there has been no sightings of Eggman for two months. And it only meant two things for him: He either was finally beaten by Sonic, or he's simply creating another plan. He decided to go with the first, on the account that Sonic was the bigger brother. A knock came from his door.

"Come in!" Tails shouted, walking to the door.

Sonic came through the door, doing a small jog as he did so.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted in an energetic tone.

"Hey, little bud!" Sonic replied, ruffling his hair, "Whatcha doing?"

"I just got done on the Tornado," Tails answered, "It's ready to go."

"Let's go now," Sonic replied.

Tails nodded his head as he went to the hangar, followed by Sonic. Tails climbed into the pilot seat as he flipped the engine on and got the propeller working.

"Hope on!" Tails shouted over the engine.

Sonic smirked as he hopped onto the wing of the Tornado, a few seconds later they took off. Soaring through the skies. The sun began to go into the evening as Tails flipped the autopilot and hopped on to the other wing.

"When did you get autopilot?" Sonic asked.

"I installed it," Tails answered.

The Tornado began its set course as it flew over grassy fields. Sonic sat down on the wing of the plane as Tails stood on the other wing, looking off in wonder.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything with Amy," Tails replied.

"What?" Sonic questioned, "What makes you think I'd do anything with her?"

"Oh nothing," Tails admitted, "it's just…"

Tails' voice trailed off, he sat down on the wing, trying to think of the next words to say.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"It's nothing," Tails answered.

"Tails, you don't have to hide anything," Sonic assured.

Tails wanted to speak again, but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, "Are you… gay?"

"What?" Tails questioned, "I'm not gay!"

"Did I rush the question?" Sonic asked.

Tails moved to the end of his wing as he sat on its end. A long, awkward silence came between them. Tails decided to break the silence with a sigh.

"Yes Sonic," Tails admitted, "I'm ga-"

Tails was cut off as a missile impacted with his wing, making the Tornado spin out. Tails clutched tightly to his wing as he fell into the grassy meadows below.

"**Tails!" **Sonic shouted falling towards the grassy meadows below.

Sonic spinned out of control as he attempted to flap his arms so that he could fly; it failed as he continued to spin out of control. Sonic collided with the other wing of the Tornado as he landed in the grassy fields, his body aching of pain, his senses dulled. The thing he could only hear was the insane laughter of one man: Dr. Eggman.

"Ohhohohohoho!" Eggman laughed in joy, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he stood up, "what are you doing here?"

Eggman didn't answer the question as Sonic noticed something new, his mustache was grayed, and his appearance was slightly changed. But the most noticeable thing was that blood coated one side of his Eggpod. The thought of how it got there surged through Sonic, implanting fear.

"Wh-what did you do?" Sonic asked, slowly losing his nerve.

"I killed today," Eggman answered, "I've been looking at taking over the world the wrong way, and I can't accomplish it through robots. So now I've resorted to going beyond simple threats and ships!"

Tails tried to crawl away, but failed to do so as a tentacle came out of Eggman's Eggpod, picking Tails up and wrapping around his neck.

"What's the matter, my sexually confused fox?" Eggman asked, "Are you afraid of little old me?"

Tails could barely reply as the tentacle around his neck got tighter, choking the air out of him.

"**Let him go!" **Sonic screamed, **"He's done nothing to you!"**

"Why should I?" Eggman questioned.

Sonic's mind went blank at the question, he was struggling so much with his confusion, anger and fear that it finally got ahold of him.

"Very well," Eggman sighed, "if you want it to be so, You can have him back… Dead!"

f you want it to be it to be so. You can have him back... his confusion, anger and fear that it finally got ahold of him

f you want it to be it to be so. You can have him back... his confusion, anger and fear that it finally got ahold of him

A large, symbiotic claw ripped through Tails' chest as his life was quickly ripped away from him. His lifeless body fell to the ground, bleeding.

"**TAILS!" **Sonic screamed.

Eggman only laughed as the claw that came out of his hand turned back to normal.

"Enjoy your dead friend!" Eggman boasted.

Eggman flew away, leaving Sonic and the once living Tails by themselves. Sonic finally snapped, as his hatred for Eggman and his fear for losing Tails finally catching up with him. Sonic crawled over to his friends' dead body as he cried.

"Wh-why?" Sonic asked, crying, "Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be me that could've died!? Instead, you had to be killed by that fucking **EGGHEAD!"**

Sonic looked down to his shaking hands to see that they were covered in blood from Tails' gaping chest wound. His sanity began to slip through his fingers as he picked Tails' dead body.

'_It's going to be okay,' _Sonic thought.

Sonic began his long walk back to Tails' Workshop with him carrying his dead body. He still couldn't believe that Tails was actually dead, and how he couldn't even move to save him. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing on the planet, wasn't fast enough to save his little brother and friend. How could he live with the fact that he saved dozens of people but he couldn't save Tails?

Sonic couldn't find the answers to his questions as he got back to Tails' Workshop; he went into the hangar and pulled a shovel out of the closet.

'_I'm so sorry, Tails,' _Sonic thought.

Sonic began to dig a hole in one of the few places of actual soil as he made a fitting grave for Tails. Sonic closed the eyes of his dead friend before putting him down the hole, and eventually burying him. Sonic began to feel disgusted with himself, how could he tell Knuckles? Or Shadow? Or even Cream? He didn't even know what he was going to do next. The only thing he could do is let his newly found depression finally take control of him.

**Shit just got real! And as the viewer, I know what you're thinking: "Tailstheasassin25 doing yaoi? No!" Of course I'm not! When I was beginning writing this chapter, I needed a way of starting this thing off with a kick. Now I ask one thing: What's the virus thing that Alex Mercer and James Heller have? BECAUSE I FORGOT!**


	2. Life From the Grave

**Aloha viewer! I would like to extend my gratitude to Christansoldier5 for supplying all the information I needed! So, if you're reading, THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Live From the Grave**

It was dark and moist in the ground. Tails has been buried in the ground for a day now; the claw wound in his chest was still there as laid still. His senses slowly returned to him as he began to wake up, buried alive, so to speak. Tails attempted to move his arms, only to find out that it was seemingly easy as the dirt and mud around him moved at his will.

_'Where am I?' _Tails wondered.

His memory suddenly came back to him as everything from yesterday's events came back. He remembered how he finally finished the new Tornado, How he and Sonic went for a ride, how he opened up as he showed his real self, how his plane was shot down, and how he had a large, symbiotic claw plunged through his chest, ripping his life from him so quickly.

Tails began to dig up as he tried to get out of his created grave, he found it even easier the faster he digged. The kitsune finally broke to the surface as he faced the afternoon sun, He finally gasped for air in what seems an eternity. He finally stood up on his feet as he stretched his constricted muscles out. His senses came back to him fully as he finished stretching, somehow he could feel his senses were… stronger, in a way. He didn't know though.

Tails finally walked into his workshop as he looked around. Signs of hatred and depression were shown as the wallpaper on the wall was ripped, the glass from the windows were broken and laid on the ground. Tails saw a particular piece, its bladed tip covered in blood. The thought of what that the shard of glass was made to do the kitsune shudder. Leaving the living room, he went upstairs to his room, when he tried to open the door; he found that it was locked.

"Sonic?" Tails called out.

No answer, Tails couldn't hear anything from the other side. He tried to push against the door accidentally knocked it off its hinges as he fell down. He brushed himself off as he got up and looked around, what he saw was truly a mess: The sheets and blankets from his bed were all ripped and shredded, the wallpaper had frantic markings of hatred, most of it was unreadable. The carpet showed burn marks from the bed to the door. The most striking thing however was a piece of black fabric that was ripped on a medium sized window. He walked over and felt the texture of it, noticing that there was some blood on it.

_'Only one person I know wears this fabric,' _Tails noted.

Tails dropped it when he realized who it belonged to: It belonged to Rouge from her skintight bodysuit, the thought of what she was doing here made his skin crawl. He backed away as he left his room and even left his workshop all together. As he left, his arms begin to crawl in a weird sensation. His mind began to slip on reality as his body began to shake and tremble as claws begin to come out of his hands. He looked down at his demonic claws in utter fear of what he became.

His claws turned back into normal hands as he somehow had control over his new disease. He felt his chest where the claw wound was to see that the wound was gone, yet the fur hasn't grown back. He sat down on the porch of his workshop as he made the biggest decision of his life.

_'I don't know what this thing is,' _Tails thought, _'but if I can, I'm going to help the world.'_

Then he remembered Sonic, and how he made the biggest impact on his life. Tails realized that he couldn't be there for him, for as much as he knew, he was dead. Tails stood up and walked to the train station, got on a train, and left for Westopolis.

As of today, Miles "Tails" Prower was officially dead.

* * *

**_"Resurrected, back, before the final fallen." –Godsmack_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

_Eight years later…_

Life was seemingly hell in today's world; Eggman was on the rise as he became a true fear to be reckoned with. With the death of Miles "Tails" Prower, he used that fear and beat Sonic the Hedgehog into emotional submission. Shortly after, GUN began to decline as it was understaffed and underfunded to fight the new threat that was presented, the organization became a hollow shell of itself as it downsized to the point of almost nothing.

The streets of Westopolis were met with decay and filth as prostitutes, gangbangers and the homeless hung on every corner. The buildings were down ridden and in a desperate need of repair. A lone fox walked down the streets, he wore black boots, a dark blue pair of pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket was worn as he walked. His physical form was black fur, one large bushy tail, blood red eyes, and was taller than his predecessor, Miles "Tails" Prower. He held no fear of the environment or the threats on the streets as he went at his normal pace.

This fox in particular, was known as Adam Knight.

Adam walked the now deadly streets of Westopolis, sniffing out any type of Eggman. Though he wished that today he could be off, evil didn't wait to choke an unlucky bastard out. So neither did him. Though he was focused on the current events of the world, his mind drifted back to the earlier days, when the world didn't completely go to the maggots.

His happy memories were shortly interrupted as an explosion happened in front him. Adam only smiled as he cracked his knuckles. A familiar fat man appeared in an even more familiar Eggpod.

"Hello, Eggman." Adam spoke, his voice deep and harsh.

Eggman only growled at the sight of Adam, the kitsune in front of him has thwarted his plans ever since Tails died.

"What are YOU doing here?" Eggman demanded.

"I'm always here." Adam answered.

"Hmph, no matter." Eggman decided, "You can be the first to test my new subject.

A large, oval shaped pod dropped from the Eggpod, how Adam missed it, he wouldn't know.

"Hasta la bye bye!" Eggman shouted.

Eggman's Eggpod flew away from Westopolis, leaving the pod behind. Adam only took one step closer, and it busted wide open, revealing this large muscled mutant thing (Known as a Brute in Prototype) with a freakish cross between a gorilla and a bloodhound. Adam merely smiled as he activated his Claws power, broke into a run, and took this hellish freak of nature on.

**_(Now playing 'Dying Breed' by Five Finger Death Punch)_**

The Brute made the first move as it tried to bring both of its arms down on Adam; he vaulted over the creature as he slashed his blades at the Brutes back. The Brute attempted to pummel Adam with its big in muscular arms, only to have it target dodge as the fox ducked under its arms as it swung. Adam ran up the front of the Brute and kicked off as he flew a respectable distance away from the mutated freak; this was his total intention as the Brute was running after him.

The locals of Westopolis quickly cleared the area upon site of the Brute, giving Adam much more room to work with as he rounded a corner and ran on another street. He stopped at the wall of a building as he taunted the Brute, begging the mutant to slam his face into the wall. As the Brute attempted to punch Adams face through, he ducked down as the Brutes fist was stuck in the wall.

_'God damn.' _Adam thought, _'do you ever wash?'_

Adam did consecutive punches to the Brutes chest, making it even more pissed. The mutant roared in frenzy as it broke its fist out of the wall, cutting it clean off as the Brute was more frantic at the sight of its own blood. Adam watched as the Brute tried to run away, he only laughed as he climbed the side of the building and ran across the rooftops. The Brute was quick, but Adams speed far surpassed the mutant. The fox took his Claws out again as he jumped off the building, and brought his claws down, splitting the Brute in half.

**_(End song)_**

Adam was happily 'consuming' the killed Brute as tendrils came out his back and digested its contents. It was a harsh reality that Adam didn't like, but it was the only way to survive if hurt, and to learn new things and 'unlock' memories of his victims. Adam began to walk away from the area, but not before he heard the shaking of a gun. On instinct, he grabbed whoever pointed the gun at him and held him up against a wall. The only thing he saw was a GUN recruit; he was greener than grass, from what Adam could tell. He held no scars of battles, he smelled of fear and he couldn't stop chattering his teeth.

"Who sent you?" Adam demanded.

"P-please!" the GUN recruit begged, "C-Commander Tower sent me to find you!"

Adam threw the GUN recruit down as he gasped for air.

"Speak quickly." Adam replied.

"Tower sent me to get you," the GUN recruit replied, "He wanted to contract you for an important assignment."

"Depends on what I'm doing." Adam reminded.

"He didn't say." The GUN recruit replied.

Adam gritted his teeth in frustration; he absolutely hated it when he didn't get a full detail.

"Adam did he specify a time?"

"16:45." The GUN recruit answered.

"Se habla English?" Adam questioned

"Six forty-five, PM." The GUN recruit answered.

"Tell him I'll take his offer." Adam decided, "Now go before I change my mind."

The GUN recruit nodded his head and ran away as fast as he could. Adam laughed as the poor kid hit a trash can on the way out, it was strange, because his sense of humor has changed over the years. The fox looked forward to the meeting with the survivor of the sinking ship Commander Tower, not for the promise of money and honor, but because the fact he could demonstrate his tendrils if it all went south. He didn't trust GUN, or Commander Tower due to their recent activities, most was the selling of military grade equipment in an attempt to stay afloat.

Still, at least Adam could say that Commander Tower was one of the last good men left in the world. With the cold finally getting to the fox, he decided to pack it up and head home.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about that? Please show your everlasting support by leaving a nice review and no flames! Now, Index time, Like what Dark Side Of The World did.**

**Claws: These are the first and most agile of powers you get during the beginning of the game, this power is useful for slicing unarmored vehicles and enemies. Though they get less and less useful as you go through the game, they're a force to be reckoned with and hard to replace at such early levels.**

**The Senses: The Redlight (or Blacklight) Virus drastically changes all the senses as they're improved over normal senses. There isn't much to tell about it, but these shed some more light into the biology of the Virus.**

**Consuming: This is a skill that stays with you from the beginning to the end, and this skill is the most crucial if you want to expand your arsenal of weapons, skills, memories and powers. This also heals you if you're injured.**

**Brute: These are the muscle of the Virus army, they're both agile and strong, and serve as one hell of an annoyance if you can't dispatch them. However, consuming them gives you a medium EXP and health bonus when you need it, so they're practically running, howling, bloodthirsty sacks of life.**

**This is all so far, there will be more as the story progresses so stay tuned! Also, the chapter question: What do you think of Adam so far?**


	3. Web of Memories

**Aloha viewer! I would like to extend my gratitude to all the people that gave a story alert for this story; you have no idea how much that means to me!**

**Chapter three: Web of Memories**

* * *

Out of the hallowed halls of the near pathetic GUN compound, Commander Tower walked through its halls, monitoring over whatever stations were setup. He hated the financial crisis that his people were put through, in a way; he and everyone that still worked for GUN were cheated. As much as he wanted to complain about it, it would get him nowhere. Tower sat down in his chair as he tried to look back eight years ago, before Sonic became the fear stricken hedgehog he was, before Tails died at the hands of Eggman.

And most importantly, when the world wasn't so messed up.

He clenched his hands in more of humiliation than anger, then released knowing that it wouldn't do anything either. As he sat and relaxed in his chair, Rouge came from behind to give him the news.

"Adam is here." Rouge announced.

"Good." Was Tower's only reply.

Even though he was more than happy to see the mercenary fox. He was aware of whom he was, and he wouldn't let that get in the way of facts.

* * *

**_"Every night of my life, I watch angels fall from the sky." –Shinedown_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

Adam walked through the doors of the downsized GUN headquarters; the inside kept its same look as it did from the old one, the real differences was the massive shortage of people and robots. The fox found it funny that Tower tried everything in an attempt to save GUN, he did, but in its degraded and laughable form, the graffiti on the walls outside proved it. Adam sat down on the bench as he waited; he closed his eyes as he fell asleep on the steel bench.

* * *

The world around Adam was blurred and grayed as he walked through the streets of a deserted town. He tried to remember what this place was, but he couldn't put it together, it was too fogged. Adam walked the streets, even though there was no end to them. As the fox turned a corner, he saw the Tornado in front of him, fully repaired. He walked up to it and felt its new paint job, only a true engineer could restore its old state.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked.

Adam looked behind to see Tails, wearing a dirty yellow jumpsuit, white gloves and his trademark shoes. His fur was shining a bright polished yellow, and his blue eyes had the spark of life he remembered. He was a tad bit shorter than Adam, though there was no telling it.

"It is." Adam answered.

"It took me eight years to restore it." Tails replied, taking his place by Adam. "But, it was definitely worth it."

"Indeed." Adam agreed, "So, where are we anyway?"

"This is the 'Web of Memories.'" Tails answered, "This place is non-existent in the real world. But, in your mind and your mind alone, it exists."

"In mine alone?" Adam questioned.

"Uh, who's the guy with the large symbiotic claws?" Tails replied.

"Okay, I get it." Adam replied, "No reason to be a dick."

"To be honest, you're the one who asked the question." Tails reminded.

Adam sarcastically laughed at Tails reply; it was nice to have a small break from the real world, even if this meant he was a tad bit insane. Adam climbed to the cockpit of the Tornado as he looked at the controls.

"So does everything work?" Adam asked.

"Not everything." Tails admitted, "The flight system still needs work, and it needs a new gyroscope. And the guns need to be replaced, but overall the bulk is finished."

A shock went through Adam's body as reality tugged on his mentality.

"Time to go?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Adam answered, "See you real soon."

"Don't take too long, we're having steak." Tails replied jokingly.

One more shock came as Adam as he faded away from the fake reality, leaving Tails to finish what's left of the Tornado.

* * *

Adam woke to the sight of Rouge tapping on his head; he merely grabbed her hand and gave her a slight shove.

"How's the bench?" Rouge sarcastically asked.

"Warm." Adam answered, "Are we starting the meeting?"

"Last door on the right." Rouge answered, "Knock twice before going in."

Adam nodded as he got up and walked down the hallway, knocked on the last door on the right and went in. The room was no different from any other meeting room, leather chairs were around a large oak table with the traditional rug laying beneath it. Tower sat on the end of the table, it all seemed too perfect to Adam. He turned his Thermal Vision power on as he looked around the room, his suspicion was sedated. There were no hidden wires, no listening room, no mirrors or any other tricks that might've been put in. Adam turned his vision power off as he took a seat next to Tower.

"Do you know why you're here?" Tower asked.

"Does it look like I know why I'm here?" Adam questioned, "Your scared to death recruit came to me to deliver a message, so here I am."

"Fair enough." Tower agreed, "You took the trouble to get here, so I'll tell you."

Tower repositioned himself in his chair as he gave Adam what he wanted to know.

"We have reason to believe Eggman has built a space station." Tower explained, "From the last eight years, we've been in the dark for too long."

"Isn't this your work?" Adam questioned.

"It is, but we don't have the resources to investigate." Tower answered, "That's why we wanted to contract you, you're the only good guy we know that has that… thing, inside you."

"It's called the Redlight Virus." Adam replied, "And I'm very conscious about it."

"Sorry." Tower replied, "We've tracked down Eggman's recent activity to an isolated part of Adabat. From what we know, he's creating a new weapon. For what, we don't know."

"Will I get transport?" Adam asked.

"You'll get everything you'll need." Tower answered, "We're willing to pay you-"

A small explosion rocked the GUN headquarters as the power was knocked offline.

"What's going on?" Tower shouted through his earpiece.

"It's Eggman!" a GUN recruit answered, "he's here, and he brought- oh God, what is that thing?"

Muffled screams of pain came through Towers headpiece as he threw it off his head.

"Get down there and see what's going on." Tower ordered.

A Brute broke through the doors of the meeting room as it had these large, hammerfist hands.

"Get down." Adam ordered.

Tower did as he was told as he got beneath the table. Adam turned his Claw power on as he tackled the Brute and took him out into the main plaza, luckily, it was evacuated.

"Let's go then, you mutated piece of shit." Adam taunted.

The Brute only roared at Adam's reply as it ran at him.

**_(Now playing 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies)_**

The Brute slammed Adam through the wall as it slammed the fox through a table with unquestionable force. Adam reeled slightly in pain, but refocused as he saw the Brute raise one of its hammer-like fists into the air. The fox mercenary dodged out of the way as the Brute slammed down, he then targeted one of its legs for destruction as he turned his arms to normal and punched at its right leg, this only pissed the Brute off as he punted Adam through the hole.

Adam jumped back up to his feet as he looked around for a suitable weapon, his Claws would work, but this Brute wasn't the same back in Westopolis. The Brute smashed back through the wall as it tried to slam Adam to the outside, it missed as the Brute smashed through the wall and fell outside. Though it was an odd thing, it gave some time for Adam to think as he looked around outside for a weapon to use, and he found his weapon. An old GUN Humvee sat still in the parking lot; Adam climbed the roof and made a hole in the roof by punching it. Adam got behind the truck as he got into position, he could see the Brute getting back to its feet, and he only had one shot at this.

Adam built up power in his legs as he broke into a sprint, he flipped in the air as he grabbed the hole in the roof and flipped with it as he brought it down on the Brute like a hammer. The result put the Brute in a near-death state as the beast coughed up blood in an attempt to get the Humvee off.

"Rest in peace." Adam whispered.

Adam curve stomped the Brutes head in as he consumed the beast. His arms turned into large hammerfist arms as he slammed them into the ground to test them out.

**_(End song)_**

Adams arms turned back to normal as he looked to see the GUN soldiers cheering him on. He saw Tower climb out of the hole that was created, and moved out of the group of the cheering soldiers.

"Looks like you got a fan base." Tower commented.

"So it would seem." Adam agreed, "Looks like we're set for the Adabat expedition."

"Now, about your pay." Tower began.

"No need." Adam assured, "Consider this charity work, after what Eggman did to your headquarters."

"You have no idea how much we need the money." Tower assured, "I also got a request from Shadow and Rouge to come with you, sounds like they took an interest in you."

"Or they just want to keep an eye on me." Adam replied, "very well, they can come."

"I'll give them the news." Tower agreed.

Tower walked back through the open wall as he prepped everything for the trip to Adabat. Adam pivoted on his feet as he left, his work here was done.

But little did he know, this was only the beginning of a much bigger plan beyond his grasp…

* * *

**Well, what did you think about that? I was looking through old Sonic games and I couldn't find a place that would serve as an insane environment for Adam to be in, and then I thought of Adabat, its deserts, the friendly people and the "unique" challenges that the area brought. Anyway, index time.**

**Web of Memories: This was a very optional thing in Prototype; you had to consume certain people to expand this web. Though there isn't much I could tell you, it this: it's not as useless as Thermal Vision.**

**Thermal Vision: This was the MOST useless thing in Prototype; this thing was the laughing stalk of the entire skill tree. It had only a few uses, and I personally hated this power, if you invested into it. You're crazy, but then again, I invested into it as well.**

**Hammerfist: This skill is like a tank shell, it's a slow power to work, but its power is undeniable. A few hits from this power could kill a Brute; so long as they could hit the target, this also makes short work of armored targets. So this is a bonus if you don't have a nearby rocket launcher.**

**Redlight Virus: This is the thing that brought the two game franchise together. This allows Alex Mercer and James Heller (And Adam, if you like to include him) to do all the freaky mutations, badass powers and the ability to fall from ANY height and survive. Only fools would call it a disease and a curse.**

**And the chapter question: Do you think Adam suffers from Multi-Personality Syndrome?**


	4. The Desert Wasteland Pt1

**Aloha viewer! I decided that… oh never mind, I'll keep it a secret.**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Desert Wasteland Pt1**

_Twenty-five minutes earlier…_

Eggman walked around his desert base, checking on the various experiments he ran, from simple gene tampering to clone development. He's been busy for the past eight years, and his age began to show it. He had no care in the world, other than to bury all who hampered those who stood in his way before. He thought of this as he walked to his signature chair and sat down.

_'Where to begin.' _Eggman thought, _'Shadow would make a nice guard, after slapping mind control on him. Rouge would make well for a dancer, considering how much skin she already shows. And that Commander Tower would be better off dead than alive, And Adam…_

Eggman's mind went blank at the thought of Adam; he honestly didn't know what he would do with him. The mercenary fox was many things: trickery, strength, endurance, deadly and many more things that could come to the mind of the mad doctor.

_'He's a more superior lifeform than Shadow." _Eggman mentally noted.

Eggman thought back to the first time he saw Adam, and where they met. How they fought, and how the mercenary fox brought humiliation to his name. He suppressed these memories by gritting his teeth and walked to the cloning areas of his base. Eggman hit a green button as cloning pods were shuffled around until he found the one he wanted. This pod in particular had Tails' two tailed logo on the front.

"Waiting for directive." The base AI announced.

"Open the pod." Eggman ordered, replying.

The base AI comprehended his request as the pod was opened up, revealing a cloned Tails. His physical appearance was changed as he looked older; and his yellow coat was slightly grayed. The cloned fox stepped out of the pod and stretched.

_'I will turn you into the perfect lifeform.' _Eggman thought.

The cloned Tails showed his disgust against Eggman by punching the glass that the doctor stood behind, giving him a good startle. As much as the doctor wanted to send hundreds of volts through his body, the alert for the base cut on as he reached for the button.

"Intruders outside of the base." The base AI announced.

Eggman ran to his chair and pulled up the frontal camera to reveal Rouge, Shadow and Adam. Their appearances rugged due to a helicopter crash, but with the intent of getting inside his base and laying waste to it.

_"I'm coming for you."_ Adam said in a very dark matter.

Eggman hit a button as the entire base was put on lockdown; robots appeared as they stood ready to attack the intruders at a moment's notice. He was ready for a fight, along with the thousands of robots he created. As he turned his attention back to the cloned Tails, he was gone. The floor was littered with destroyed pods and killed clones of other Mobians that were brainwashed into serving Eggman, the most grossing thing was what was wrote in blood on the back wall.

_"Burn in hell, you fat bastard."_ Tails' bloodied message wrote.

Now Eggman had two problems to deal with, the visitors outside his door and the escaped clone.

_'One thing at a time.' _Eggman thought.

* * *

**_"Before the story begins, there's a touch of sin." –Avenged Sevenfold_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

_Present time…_

Adam sat in the seat of a helicopter, his clothes changed to suit the environment of Adabat. He wore a loose, light fitting GUN uniform without the helmet and with the sleeves cut off; he still kept his black boots and fingerless gloves. Rouge still wore her skintight suit and Shadow had shades on his heads, mostly for the sun than looking cool.

"How close are we to the drop zone?" Adam asked.

"At least ten more minutes." The GUN pilot answered.

"Ten minutes is too long." Shadow commented.

"Excuse me, emo hedgehog?" Adam asked, "Can't you just Chaos Control or whatever you do to get us there faster?"

Shadow suppressed his anger of being called 'emo.'

"First off." Shadow began, "if I had a Chaos Emerald, I would. And second, if I could do it, I sure as hell wouldn't take you with me."

"What's the matter?" Adam asked, "Would you like me to compliment your quills and give you a pat on the back? Or would you rather have me make you dinner?"

Shadow tried to suppress his anger the best he could.

"Could you two not fight?" Rouge asked, "You two were at each other's neck earlier."

"Fine." Both Shadow and Adam answered.

A few minutes of silence passed as they tried to enjoy the ride as best as they could. Adam stood up and walked to the door and looked out to see the shifting sands and the distant Adabatian town. He let out a sigh of happiness at the sight.

"Got an interest down there?" Rouge asked.

"No." Adam answered, quickly suppressing his happiness.

"Still." Rouge replied, taking her place next to Adam, "You have to admit that the town is a crowned jewel."

"I'll admit that." Adam agreed. "Could you tell me what Shadow's problem is over there?"

Rouge let out a deep sigh at Adams question.

"You'd have to go back a few years to understand." Rouge began, "losing someone isn't easy, trust me."

* * *

_Flashback, four years earlier…_

Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Vanilla and Cream stood at the former Tails' workshop, all with candles (Except for Shadow) in their hands. They took their candles to the gravestone that marked Tails' grave. Four years without the young kitsune has made everybody drift apart a little.

"Four years," Knuckles sighed, "It's still hard to believe that he's gone."

"I know what you mean," Amy agreed, "You'd think that this is just a bad dream and you just want it to end."

Shadow merely stood under a tree, thinking to himself as usual.

"How's Sonic holding up?" Vanilla asked.

"He's like a wondering ghost." Knuckles admitted, "He's a total mess."

Amy walked over to Shadow, who was still deep in thought.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Amy asked.

"Why should I?" Shadow questioned.

"Because he helped get your memory back, if you forgotten." Amy answered.

"Don't push me," Shadow replied, "I'm not afraid of making Tails a playmate in the afterlife."

"What did you say?" Knuckles demanded, "Tails has helped you more out of anybody else and this is how you repay him?"

"I would've gotten my memory back even if he didn't help." Shadow answered, "He was only convenient when it came to taking a shot."

A blue blur came as it slammed next to Shadow, revealing Sonic's ghostlike appearance.

"It's no wonder why you don't give two fucks." Sonic growled.

"Don't you dare bring your love problem into this," Shadow replied, "I'll send you to hell just as fast Eggman killed Tai-"

Sonic's mentality snapped as he slammed Shadow into a tree and kept punching him in the face. Every punch hurting more than the last one as the Blue Blur kept slamming his fist into the jawbone of the Ultimate Lifeform. Eventually, Sonic was pulled off as Shadow held the side of his face; he almost managed to break his jaw with enough punches.

"If you EVER bring that fast bastards name up again," Sonic threatened, "I swear to the all the gods in the universe I'll cripple you for life and send you to the plane of existence Gerald Robotnik is in!"

Sonic kicked Shadow into the ribs a few times just to get his point across, the Ultimate Lifeform finally knew what it was like to have the living hell beat out of him.

* * *

_End flashback…_

"Sounds nasty." Adam finally said.

"No kidding," Rouge agreed, "Shadow had to get his jaw wired shut because of the severity of the damage."

"Yo!" the GUN pilot shouted out, "This is your drop! Proceed east to Eggman's base, good luc-!"

The GUN pilot was interrupted as a missile shot hit the back rotor of the ship, he struggled to regain control as he jerked onto the controls but it was no use. Adam was thrown out the door as he broke into a free-fall, this fazed him little as he embraced the wind that flew in his face. He turned his body as he landed feet first into the sand, with no bone breakage at all. A normal person would die, luckily, Adam wasn't a normal person.

Adam looked up to the sky to see the helicopter plummet, he projected its course as he ran towards the falling wreckage. He ran up a ramp of sand as he became level with the spinning helicopter. The merc fox jumped through the doors as he grabbed Rouge and Shadow and flew out the other side, leaving the helicopter to crash and burn as it finally hit the ground with one hell of an explosion.

"Nice timing." Rouge complimented, "For a second there I thought we were going to die in a desert."

"No problem," Adam replied, turning to Shadow, "And you… I don't expect a compliment from you, but at least saying thanks wouldn't hurt your ego."

"We'll see if you can work for it." Shadow replied.

The trio walked east through the blazing sun and the shifting desert of sand to Eggman's base, they didn't know what would be there, but they were ready to meet it with a force of their own.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnnddd CUT! I decided to make this one of those arc chapters that I usually do, since I don't want to overload you guys. No index time THIS time, but the chapter question: would you like me to do a sequel of this story? I mean, we're NOWHERE close to done with this story, but would you like to see one?**


	5. The Desert Wasteland Pt2

**Aloha viewer! Due to all the reviews, support and story alerts from you, yes, you, I decided that I'm going to continue this series.**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Desert Wasteland Pt2**

_Five minutes earlier…_

The cloned Tails ran through Eggman's facility, destroying robots and machines that got in his way. He frantically looked for a way out as he ran into dead ends, more hallways and more rooms. He almost gave up a few times as this base was nothing more but a labyrinth, filled with nothing but hallways and rooms. The cloned kitsune finally ducked down in a room to catch his breath, and decided to look around the room, more than just smash it. It wasn't anything different than any other room; there were a few things that were different in this room. The kitsune looked at the blueprints that hung on the walls, seeing different ideas for machines. He went over to the computer and accessed its records. Though there weren't that many files in the computer, these select few caught his mind: "Mystic," "Talon," "Havoc" and "Whisper."

Starting with Mystic, the kitsune opened the file and read through its contents.

_"Project 'Mystic,'" _The computer voice began _"This project was started seven years ago, one year after Miles "Tails" Prower's death. 'Mystic' is a female bat, designed for the pure seduction of men, and women, if able. Mystic's physical features consist of an early 20's age female look, light tan skin, brown hair and green eyes. Her main role, is to gather information out of her victims, whether it's through seduction or interrogation."_

Reaching the end of the file, the kitsune accessed 'Talon' and its records.

_"Project 'Talon,'" _the computer AI continued, _"this project was started eight years ago, exactly one day after Miles "Tails" Prower's death. 'Talon' is a male fox, designed for combat frontline infantry purposes. Talon's physical features consist of a late 20's age male look, gray fur, one tail and dull blue eyes. His main role is to take out targets that would prohibit reaching the target goal."_

Finishing 'Talon's' records, he clicked on 'Havoc's' file and read through its records.

_"Project 'Havoc'" _the computer AI continued, _'this project was started four years ago, on the anniversary of Miles "Tails" Prower's death. 'Havoc' is a male echidna, designed for the more demanding purposes as he's the demolitionist and engineer of the team. 'Havoc's' physical features consist of a mid-30's age male look, blue fur, and yellow eyes. His main role is repairing vehicles, defusing or detonating bombs, putting attachments to vehicles, etc."_

Finishing 'Havoc's' file, the fox moved on to the last of the files: 'Whisper.'

_"Project 'Whisper.'" _The computer AI continued, _"this project was started five years ago, five years after Miles "Tails" Prower's death. 'Whisper' is a female hedgehog, designed for the more long-range approach as she's a sniper that assists the team with overwatch support. 'Whisper's' physical features consist of a mid-20's female age look, light tan fur, and red eyes. Her main role is providing sniper support for the entire team. Sadly, the project was never finished as 'Whisper' became unresponsive, the project, along with the facility, lies abandoned in the furthest depths of Hydrocity."_

Sounds of explosions shortly came as alarms went off; the cloned Tails turned the computer off and ran out of the room as he began his leave.

* * *

**_"These hands aren't my own." –Two Down_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

_Present time…_

Adam, Shadow and Rouge continued to walk their way through the desert and to Eggman's base. Dehydration began to catch up with them as they were weakened by its effect, but still trudged on.

"How much further until we find this blasted base?" Rouge asked, "I'm not sure about you guys, but bats lose water quickly."

As Shadow was about to answer her question, they came across Eggman's base.

"Talk about luck." Adam commented.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Shadow replied.

Adam looked up to a camera that was swerving on its pedestal.

"I'm coming for you." Adam said in a dark tone.

"You really think Eggy can hear you?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, I do." Adam answered, "Stand back, I'm going to knock the doors down."

Adam got his Hammerfist ability out as he approached the door and gave it a solid punch, leaving a large dent. Adam tried again as the doors was starting to come off their treads. He tried one more time as the doors fell off, crushing the robots guarding it.

"Kudos to you." Rouge complimented.

""Don't compliment just yet." Adam replied, "We still have an insane doctor to find, and plans for a space station to be found."

Nobody argued about it as they climbed over the fallen doors and went in, it all seemed so quiet.

"Where are all the robots at?" Rouge asked.

"I doubt they're on vacation." Adam replied.

Robots poured out of the next corridor as they began firing, pinning the trio behind some walls for cover. As much as Adam was able to rush them, he would be put in a near-death situation, and he didn't want that. Adam made a shield grow on his left arm as he ran into the narrow corridor and began taking the heat, blocking the bullets as he could get close enough to fight back. It worked, as the robots didn't have much room to maneuver, Adam took this time to make his Claw power come out and cut them down.

"Thank god for the Shield power." Adam sighed in relief.

Adam reached the next door of the base, followed by Shadow and Rouge. He pried the doors off to reveal a large, metal courtyard.

"Something tells me we're not alone here." Shadow commented.

"No shit." Adam replied, "We're never alone."

The trio looked around in the empty courtyard as they were truly alone. The sound of an elevator was heard as Eggman was seen. Though this fazed them little, what was by him was the kicker. A Metal Adam, it looked like Adam in every detail, except the part on how he was metal. In a weird sense, it gave off an eerie feeling.

"Welcome, intruders!" Eggman shouted, "I didn't properly invite you!"

"Cut it, Eggman." Adam replied, "We know you have plans for a space station!"

"Do I know?" Eggman questioned, "What would I possibly accomplish by building a large base in space? Nothing!"

"At least I'm not a fat bastard." Adam replied.

The insult made Eggman flip his writ as became furious.

"Metal Adam!" Eggman shouted, "Kill your organic copy!"

The Metal Adam nodded in agreement as he jumped from the platform and onto the ground, making the ground shatter under its feet. Eggman has already left as he went further into his own base. For what reason, the trio didn't know.

_"Time to die." _Metal Adam spoke.

"We'll see about that." Adam replied.

The Metal Adam's right arm changed as a whip like power came out of it. Adam was slightly startled by this sight, but pushed it away as he got his Claw ability out.

**_(Now playing 'Land of Confusion' by Disturbed.)_**

The Metal Adam made the first move as he tried to impale Adam with the metal tip of the whip, he missed as Adam grabbed it and used it as a rope as he threw his metal counterpart down, shattering the ground underneath. He decided to rush him as he slammed the metal counterparts head into the wall. Metal Adam retaliated as he began to ground his organic counterparts face into the wall, destroying it as they landed into another corridor.

Metal Adam came down with the whip, only to have it blocked by Adam's shield power. The merc fox wasn't doing much of anything at close range; he had to get some distance between him and the robot he was fighting. He looked around for a solution to his problem, and he found it. A high enough ledge that would ensure total death if a normal person would fall; the only problem was that the base's generator was there.

_'Can't be picky.' _Adam thought.

Adam threw this metal copy through the hole that was created as he ran and jumped to the ledge, barely landing on it. He took out his Claw ability as he marked an X on the wall, indicating where he wanted the Metal Adam to hit.

_'Come and get some.' _Adam thought.

Adam's metal copy jumped up and slung his Whip arm, making the metal end land in the middle of the X he created. Adam pulled the whip out of the wall and pulled on it, making the Metal Adam in striking distance. He took this time as he took his right arm and slammed it through his chest, killing whatever organic part that the Metal Adam had and absorbing it for his own use.

**_(End song.)_**

The power was shortly cut to the building as they generator shut itself off.

"Well that's just perfect." Adam commented, kicking the Metal Adam's body off.

"How are we supposed to radio for a pickup?" Rouge asked.

Something was glowing from the Adam's metal counterpart. Shadow walked over to the dead robot and pulled a Chaos Emerald out of its chest.

"Talk about luck." Shadow answered.

Adam and Rouge got close to shadow as he said the magic words.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow commanded.

And in a flash, Eggman's Adabat base fell silent…

* * *

**How did you like that? Sorry that it seemed short, I wanted to make it longer. But I didn't want to drag it out. Also, some help from you guys, you know that place that looks like Antarctica in Sonic Unleashed? You think you could give me the name of that place? That would be great. Anyway, index time.**

**Shield: This is one of the few amazing powers that you'll get in the beginning of the game. It is capable of taking serious punishment, no matter who's attacking you; this will protect you until your dead. However, the shield will break, rendering it useless, so you'll have to consume enough people to get it back. In Prototype 2, this is changed as it never breaks, and it far surpasses its successor's capability.**

**Whiplash: Just like the Shield, this is one of the few amazing powers you'll get in the beginning. This has two uses: Crowd control and direct confrontation. Starting with crowd control, this can be used to take out multiple enemies with one hit kills on unarmored on enemies at once as the whip will be moved left to right fashion. Direct confrontation on the other hand, deals with one person at a time. This, however, will allow you to takedown armored targets faster. Sadly, it doesn't go that far, so getting in close and getting hurt is the only way to put this ability to its full use.**

**And for two chapter questions: what is your epic win moment in an online game? Mine is dropping a care package on somebody for the last game kill on B02.**

**And the second: The cloned Tails that you read of. I plan to turn him into our second hero in the Hell franchise. Thing is, would you like to see more of him? Or no?**


	6. To the Arctic Pt1

**Aloha everybody! I have to push this chapter out A LOT than usual, sorry if it's a bit slow or uninteresting.**

* * *

**Chapter six: To the Arctic Pt1**

Adam walked through the deserted, foggy town in the Web of Memories as he walked to where he first found Tails, only to not find him there. Parts and tools were organized on the ground, blueprints were laid out on a makeshift table and the lack of oil made it clear that he did some cleaning.

"Looking for somebody?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Adam turned around to see a crimson red fox with blue eyes. He wore Dragon Scale armor the outfit. He had a long scar on the right side of his face, accompanied by smaller ones on the left side of his face with one large, bushy tail. He wasn't armed, nor had any showing weapons.

"Yeah." Adam answered, "I'm looking for Tails."

"You're out of luck on that one." The fox replied, his voice at a medium tone, "He left a few days ago."

"How do you manage to leave this place?" Adam questioned.

"Beat's me." The fox admitted, "My name is Dice by the way."

"Nice name," Adam complimented, "I guess you already know me?"

"It's hard to miss a cocky, black fox." Dice answered.

"I think 'cocky' is a bit of an understatement," Adam replied.

"It might be." Dice agreed, chuckling.

Adam shared a chuckle as well.

"So what brings you to this side of the Web?" Dice asked.

"The quietness." Adam answered, "You?"

"The same." Dice answered.

The same electric pulse from before pulsed through both Adam's and Dice's bodies.

"Looks like it's time to leave." Adam commented.

"So it would seem." Dice agreed, "I'll be seeing you soon."

Adam didn't catch the last part as he left the Web of Memories, followed shortly by Dice.

* * *

**_"They fall in line, one at a time." –Breaking Benjamin_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

Adam woke up in his apartment in Westopolis, sirens blared outside as another murder or purse snatching took place. He turned the TV on to the news as he saw what was going on outside of the world.

_"In recent events," _a news reporter began, _"a three person team consisting of Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog and the famous mercenary fox, Adam. Uncovered one of Eggman's bases in Adabat, when asked about the findings of the base, we were only given a death threat from all three people. In other news, Miles "Tails" Prower, the friend of the once legendary blue blur, will have his death anniversary will be celebrated three days from now. It has, and still is, shaking the world."_

Hearing enough of the news, Adam turned off the television, only to have his phone go off conveniently afterwards. He picked it up and checked the caller ID, it was Rouge's. Letting a small sigh out, he hit the 'call' button and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

_"Hey, foxy." _Rouge replied, some seduction in her voice.

"What do you want?" Adam demanded, unfazed.

_"No fun." _Rouge replied, _"We need your help again, the files we just in Adabat turned up a new lead. How fast can you get here?"_

"Depends on how much I care." Adam answered.

_"Come on, please?" _Rouge begged, "_You're the best thing that's ever happened to us in a long time."_

For some reason, her begging touched him.

"Give me about five minutes, eight at the most." Adam replied.

Before Rouge could say anything else, Adam ended the call as he got dressed with his normal outfit and headed out.

* * *

Rouge let out a small sigh of relief as she put her phone away and sat down on the bench. She looked over as she saw Shadow tossing the Chaos Emerald up in the air only to catch it later.

"And?" Shadow asked.

"He said he would be here." Rouge answered.

Shadow didn't reply as Commander Tower walked into the room, shuffling through files and reports from Adabat.

"So what are we doing in Haloska?" Rouge asked.

"You two aren't heading there," Tower answered. "Adam is."

"Then what was the whole point if we're not going?" Shadow asked, "Knowing Adam, he'll destroy everything."

"Don't be quick to judge." A familiar voice replied.

Everyone in the room snapped their heads to the voice, seeing Adam standing in the doorway.

"Nice for to show up." Shadow commented with his usual tone.

"I would hate to disappoint you." Adam replied.

"Anyway," Tower interjected. "We're sending you to Holaska with a second operative."

"More of a mercenary then an operative." Rouge commented.

Tower waved his hand, giving the signal to Adam to follow. He did so as Tower led him to a hangar, where a large helicopter was ready to takeoff.

"The operative inside will have more details." Towers explained, "But for now, stay safe."

"You too." Adam replied.

Tower left the hangar swiftly, leaving Adam to the large metal bird in front of him. He walked up and knocked on the side twice before coming in. The inside was your typical helicopter, with its two pilot seats, and passenger seats. The only difference was its passenger, a familiar fox wearing Dragon Scale armor, with an artic camo finish to it. Adam took his seat opposite of the fox and waited.

"Out of all the people in the world." The fox spoke.

"It's almost worth it." Adam replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Dice replied, "I guess Tower gave you the basic rundown?"

"He said you can explain more." Adam admitted.

"Fair enough." Dice began, "We're heading to the Gaia Temple, or what's left of it. After searching through the records in Adabat, we've found out about a new base, what's there, we don't know."

"Sounds like fun." Adam replied.

"The local village was evacuated when Eggman fatass got there," Dice continued. "The entire village is deserted. The only problems we have is that there's only one way in and one way out. And AA systems are going to keep us from a direct attack from air, or extraction."

"What about the sea?" Adam asked.

"It's too frosted over." Dice answered, "even if it wasn't, we would have mines to worry about."

"It wouldn't be important if it was easy." Adam reminded.

Dice banged the side three times, telling the pilot to take off. The rotors spinned up as it started to leave the hangar and out over the vast sea.

* * *

**That's all I'm going to put up for now, I hope you enjoyed it (or tried to enjoy it.) No index this time, so let's move on to the chapter question.**

**I saw something on a random website about Nintendo making its first gaming PC and I was interested it in it. So the question is: What do you think about Nintendo making a gaming PC?**


	7. To the Arctic Pt2

**Aloha good sir/sirs/lady/ladies! Here's another chapter, this time we're looking a few before Sonic's suicide, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter six: To the Arctic Pt2**

_A few days into the future, a few hours before Sonic's suicide…_

Sonic sat in a simple wooden chair, looking down at his hands. They were red from punching the wall over and over again; hoping that either he'd make a hole or her would break his hands. His mind kept trying to repress the memory of Eggman's Space blowing up, the pieces of rubble and what was left of Eggman.

Most importantly, finding out that Tails died again.

He could feel his body tremble just thinking of Eggman, out of all the people, he managed to hurt him the most, twisting his mind and thoughts into nonexistence. Amy hurt him second most, being used every day for the past eight years. From the arguments, to the sex, to the constant reminders, it scarred him deep. His pale blue fur and pale green eyes were reminders of his depression and sadness.

No pictures hanged on the walls, or any reminders of the past. The only reminders were shown clearly. From the paled fur to the cuts on the arms, it was there and it breathed. Sonic got up from the chair and walked to the bathroom, not to use it, but to stare at the mirror and look at what he's become. Eight years ago, he was the most legendary thing in existence, now he was broken, saddened and on the brink of a mental breakdown.

Sonic punched the mirror, though it made little difference as it was already cracked. There was literally nothing to live for, all the joy he had in life was taken away from him. No about of anti-depressants would lessen the pain, and there was about two bottles on the sink counter. He wanted to go overdose and end it all, but he always held back, no matter how much he tried. Sighing, he went back into the living room and sat down again, and messed with his hands again.

Then one of the less painful memories came into his mind.

_Flashback…_

Sonic laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to find whatever comfort he could find. It proved useless as the memories kept resurfacing. A knock came at the door, opening to Shadow.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"I just want to talk." Shadow answered, his voice softer than usual.

Shadow went closer to the bed and sat on the end opposite of Sonic's head.

"How are you taking it?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you care?" Sonic questioned, "Last time I checked, you didn't care for Tails."

"Things are different now." Shadow admitted, "I know I was hard on him, and the fact that I would've danced on his grave back then. But you're literally the only thing that has a little bit of him left."

"Are you saying that I actually lik-?" Sonic almost asked.

"Not that." Shadow answered, cutting him off, "I'm saying that there's some of his spirit left in you. Simply put: You're dead without him here."

"Thanks." Sonic replied dryly.

Shadow sighed as he put a simple handgun on the nightstand.

"What's that for?" Sonic asked.

"Your release." Shadow answered.

_End flashback…_

In the end, Sonic could make his release…

* * *

**_"You never knew life existed until you're dying." –Tailstheassassin25_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

_Present time…_

Both Adam and Dice sat in the helicopter, starting to reach Haloska as they reached its glacial bridges and pieces of ice that drifted in the sea. Dice held a heavily customized and refurbished M4 Assault Carbine with the same Arctic Camo that matched his outfit. Though Adam wasn't studying the gun, he could see that the magazines were extended and taped together, along with an adjustable stock and red dot sighting. He also an underbarrel attachment that Adam didn't recognize, along with laser side attachments on both sides on the railing.

"Okay!" the pilot shouted out, "This is as close as I can get! Have a good tri-!"

The pilot was cut short as a bullet from a sniper rifle hit him in the head, killing him instantly. The helicopter spun out of control as it went closer and closer to the ground. Dice made a mad dash for the cockpit, while Adam made held on for dear life.

"It's no use!" Adam protested, "We have to jump!"

"Forget that!" Dice replied, "We do that, we're swimming in the middle of the ocean!"

The helicopter kept spinning out of control as it plummeted further to the ground, Dice refused to let go of the controls as the body of the pilot has already flown out of the cockpit and onto the ground below.

"This is as far as you'll be able to ride!" Dice shouted over the rotors.

"What does that even mean?" Adam demanded.

The only answer that Adam ever got was getting, literally, kicked out of the helicopter as he plummeted to the ground below. Luckily, Dice piloted the helicopter long enough to where he was over the ice chunks that broke off and drifted into the ocean. He smacked straight into one as it sank underwater, only for it to come up again. He gripped the edge as he stood up and looked around. The base was only a mile away, in its gray and white look. He looked up to see the helicopter, still falling closer and closer to the ground. The helicopter smacked into the front as it made a large hole, the question of Dice surviving is still debatable.

_'Crazy bastard.' _Adam thought.

Not wanting to fall behind, Adam built up power in his legs as he ran forward on the chunks of ice. Though the control was awkward, it mattered little as he reached the shore and kept running. He was approaching a metal gate quickly as he jumped over it, only to see a brown hedgehog hold a gun at him.

Then his instinctive response kicked in: Die.

**_(Now playing 'The Memory Remains' by Metallica)_**

Adam landed right on top of the hedgehog, decapitating him in the landing. The red alert went off as more cloned and brainwashed Mobians came out, ready to do Eggman's bidding as they all pointed guns at him.

_'I hope to God you have caskets.' _Adam thought.

Adam deployed his Shield power as he charged forward and through the small army of Mobians that faced him. As much as he would like rip them apart one by one he had slightly more important stuff to deal with at the moment. He spared no time disarming a swallow of his MAC11 and began filling their heads full of holes in the process, wasting the entire clip until the familiar sound of clicking popped up. He threw the MAC11, hitting a stray koala in the face as he ran over to a watchtower and slammed his fist into the support beams, destroying it in one go. He needed to take another down in order to make it fall.

A tank came out of the base, with a TOW Missile Launcher on top. It gave Adam some much needed inspiration as he smashed another support beam in, making the watchtower fall on the tank. Adam jumped onto the tank and ripped the TOW Launcher off.

_'Have fun, you cloned bastards.' _Adam thought.

A small smile grew on Adam's face as he let loose the TOW, destroying multiple cloned Mobians at once until there nothing left. There was one left in the launcher as he pulled it out and threw it up in the air a couple of times. A distant sniper shot rang out as it hit the tip.

"Oh shi-!" Adam tried to curse.

Adam was cut off mid-sentence as the missile blew up in his hands.

**_(End song.)_**

Adam laid on the ground, coughing up some blood as the missile messed him up badly. He picked himself off the ground as he limped his way into the base. Luckily his 'Adrenaline Surge' saved him from death as it did its best at keeping him alive. He rested on a wall so he could pick out the bits of shrapnel out of his fur and skin, the Redlight Virus healing his complexion up. He saw a dead body on the ground, the look of a male raccoon. Usually he didn't consume dead bodies, but he couldn't be picky as he picked the corpse up and slammed his fist into his chest, consuming the body and making the Adrenaline Surge go away.

Adam stretched as he felt better. Though he might've gotten in the base, he still had a long way to go. And now he had a question he wanted answered.

A question, that only Dice could answer.

* * *

**SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA! *coughs* Sorry, had a moment from Dexter. Alrighty then, that wraps up another chapter. Tell me what you think, and leave a good comment. Now for Index time:**

Adrenaline Surge: This ability is one of the many passive abilities you'll want to get. When your health drops below a certain point, the screen will go, bluish, the character icon will get fuzzy and your health bar will go blue. Allowing you to pull off a finisher during the Adrenaline Surge, but be careful if you do so. One hit will kill you after doing the finisher.

**Hijacking: Hijacking allows you to take control of tanks and helicopters by 'evicting' its current owner. Though this skill was useless (agreeing with christansoldier5), it's sadly a mandatory skill to progress through the game.**

**Guns: Another useless skill that the game gives you. You can use guns that your enemies drop and do deliver pain and death in the old fashioned way. From assault rifles to rocket launchers, you can deliver death. Sadly, you can't pick up ammo for the weapon you're using, and you can't store them. A bitter disappointment to the core. Luckily, missions are available to improve your gun skills, should you use them.**

**AN: Not sure if the chapter quote is original or not.**

**And now for the chapter question: What is your gamer fuel? I mean, how can you assassinate all those Templars, or collect all of those rings without chips?**


	8. To the Arctic Pt3

**Hello there! For this chapter, I was thinking of making part of this chapter show off more details of the future, but that would be a bit much. So we're just going to cover Tails' prolonged disappearance.**

* * *

**Chapter six: To the Arctic Pt3**

_Two months into the future, shortly after Sonic's attempted suicide…_

Tails sat walked up ancient looking stairs in what seemed an entirely different place, the usual white mist was cyan blue, and the buildings around him were made from ancient stone. The echidna's paid little attention to him as they continued about, doing their daily jobs. Tails approached the Master Emerald as he stopped in front of it, the water monster Chaos rose out of his puddle and looked at him.

"I'm not here for the Master Emerald." Tails assured, not breaking eye contact with the emerald.

Tikal came out of the small hut that she had behind the pillar and walked up to the Master Emerald, her appearance changed to a young adults, but Tails cared little about it.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Tikal spoke, her voice soft.

"I have my reasons." Tails replied.

Tikal let a small grin as she took her spot by Tails.

"The future is close, isn't it?" Tails asked.

"Very." Tikal answered, confirming, "Just as you depicted, the abandoned pyramid to the final fight in Crisis City, the pieces are all coming together, and the Stars are aligned. We just need one more thing to make it all work.

Tails held out his hand as he dragged a knife over his palm, making blood come out as he spread it over the Master Emerald, turning it emerald green to blood red in an instant. Tikal grabbed an old book and turned it to a specific page as Tails read its contents.

"In the world's darkest hour…" Tails read, "The trapped one will return, Alpha and Omega, living in cohesion, from the grave to the life beyond."

The Master Emerald began to glow white as it showed the image of Sonic in a mental hospital.

"Divinity is the messenger, Death is the horse." Tails continued, his bloodied hand turning into a fist, "Hatred is the disease, and Hell is the cure."

Tails punched the Master Emerald as hard as he could, making the large emerald glow even brighter as it blinded Tikal. When the brightness faded, the Master Emerald turned back to its original form. The only difference is that Tails was gone.

That was it; Miles "Tails" Prower was reborn.

* * *

**_"I feel so hallow." -Godsmack_**

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Hell_**

* * *

_Present time…_

Adam walked aimlessly through the halls of the arctic base, looking for Dice. He was pissed at getting thrown out of a helicopter, but he was also puzzled at how he got thrown out, a normal person wouldn't be able to do that. So he was the only way of getting his question answered.

Passing another corner, Adam came to a large room, much larger than other rooms he's seen. The lights flicked on as he could see cloning tubes as far as the eye could see, different types of Mobian were scattered in the pods, from rat and mouse to elephant and panda. What he was looking was possibly the biggest cloning lab the world has ever seen. Though lost in his thoughts, he came back to reality as he saw a robot fall from the ceiling, and shortly seeing Dice afterwards, somehow unscathed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Adam demanded, "You pushed me out of a bloody helicopter!"

"I had my reasons." Dice assured, turning to the clone pods, "Besides, there's something a bit bigger at stake."

Adam only sighed as he agreed; he would have to get his answers later.

"How many clones do you think there is?" Adam asked.

"I wish I knew." Dice admitted, "Intelligence dropped the bomb on anything about cloning."

Dice looked over the controls as he had full control.

"How did he manage to make so many lifeforms in such little time?" Adam questioned.

"Well, he had eight years to perfect it." Dice replied, "However he did it, I'd rather not find out."

"Is there any way to purge them?" Adam asked.

"Not from here." Dice answered, "We'll have to do it manually."

The lights suddenly cut off to the room, only to have them turned back on by Eggman, who was floating in his infamous Eggpod.

"Nice for you to drop in boys!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Adam replied, "Building bases outside of GUN's jurisdiction is one thing, but making clones is an entirely different thing!"

"Oh bah," Eggman scoffed, "This is only the beginning of the perfect army."

""The welcoming committee did a horrible job at greeting." Dice replied, clearly unfazed.

"You forgot the gift baskets." Adam added.

Eggman grew irritated as decided to cut straight to the chase.

"In two days, I will destroy a city of my choosing." Eggman began, "Marking the anniversary of the death of that little furball!"

"You are without a doubt, not the pinnacle of originality." Adam replied.

A red alert sound went off as a clock began counting down from five minutes. Eggman lowered his hovercraft down as he grabbed a cloning tube of a white female chameleon with blue eyes and hoisted it up.

"I can't leave my prized 'Jewel' here, now can I?" Eggman asked, already knowing the answer.

Adam took out his Whiplash ability as he hit Eggman's grapple, making the pod fall out as it shattered on the ground.

"No!" Eggman shouted, surprised.

Adam and Dice looked over the railing to look at the female chameleon, blood was coming out of her badly, the chances of her being alive were pretty slim.

"Humph, no matter." Eggman decided, "She can always be redone."

Eggman flew off in his hovercraft, leaving Adam and Dice behind as they ran for the exit as quick as they could. Both foxes keeping pace with the other as they got out of there at record time. The aftershock knocked them off their feet as Dice flew on top of the broken tank and Adam into the fallen watchtower. Adam climbed out as he stood on top of the tank.

"Well, that's one base down." Dice commented.

"And plenty more to go." Adam replied.

A helicopter came into view from the frozen sea, sporting the faded GUN logo on it. Adam and Dice pulled themselves together as they walked towards the landed helicopter.

* * *

**And that's where we're going to wrap it up for now, given that this chapter gives off a lot of important information. Anyway, after looking through all things possible, I'm going to turn the Hell series into a large story, I've already planned a prequel and a story for Dice, now for our new lady Jewel. Should I do a story for her? Or just keep her dead?**

**No index time, not yet anyway.**


End file.
